


Возвращение домой

by nomuad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Кита выбросило в реальность, в которой ему есть, куда возвращаться.





	Возвращение домой

Сразу после выхода из гиперпрыжка Кит чувствует, как шаттл сталкивается с атмосферой и идет на снижение. Гравитационные блоки отключаются один за другим, и наличие на планете столь сильной гравитации ситуацию только ухудшает. Потому что двигатель вырубился, на включение антигравитационной подушки не хватает энергии, и если Кит что-нибудь не придумает, то бесславно кончит свою жизнь в обломках старинной рухляди. Мало кто может выжить при падении с такой высоты.

Вообще, выходить из гиперпрыжка — это оглохнуть на мгновение и видеть лишь яркий белый свет; уже похоже на мини-смерть. Но умирать по-крупному Кит не собирается. Не здесь и не сейчас.

Поэтому он расстегивает ремень, его кувырком швыряет к закрытым дверям рулевого отсека; Кит ударяется головой так, что в висках пульсирует тупая боль, но нет времени обращать на нее внимание: Кит шипит, тихонько ругается, и это не мешает ему доставать запасной джетпак; голосовой командой Кит отменяет герметизацию корабля и открывает люк наверху.

Прощается с шаттлом Кит с небольшим сожалением: все же, рухлядь рухлядью, а от сидящих на хвосте не самых дружелюбных ребят спасла. Кит знал, что перемещаться в пространстве при текущем техническом оборудовании шаттла — настоящее самоубийство, но рискнул.

Вряд ли парни, базу которых Кит выпотрошил дюжиной звуковых бомб, гнались за ним, чтобы сказать «спасибо».

А из-за того, что в ходе операции его звездолет превратился в межгалактическое решето, пришлось временно перейти на туристический шаттл.

Да, во времена «Вольтрона» было значительно проще. Лев мог отозваться на его зов, повредить его крайне трудно, да и скорость он мог развивать такую, что и без гиперпрыжков бы жилось отлично.

Но времена «Вольтрона» — дело былое. Сейчас Кит — «галактический полицейский», как в шутку его называет Пидж, в конце концов, кто-то же должен был заняться подобной работой. И хоть и бывший, но все же паладин Вольтрона — отличная кандидатура. Кто, если не он? Та же Пидж сейчас работает в научно-исследовательской группе на Земле, Аллура руководит Альянсом, Ханк довольствуется работой в ресторане на самой большой планете развлечений, Лэнс… О Лэнсе Кит слышит редко, говорить им не о чем, Лэнса бесит «недовольное ебало» Кита, Кита — чепуха, которую извергает из себя Лэнс тоннами.

Широ же со своим бойфрендом мотается туда-сюда по вселенной как турист, заодно передает данные Аллуре насчет уровня жизни и качества работы подконтрольных Альянсу организаций.

В общем, даже после всех этих речей о сплоченности в итоге все пошли своими путями.

А топлива-то в джетпаке буквально на двухсекундный рывок, и в двух метрах от земли Кит старается сбавить скорость падения. Кит ушибся даже сгруппировавшись — но вопрос стоял не в том, чтобы смягчить удар, а в том, чтобы выжить.

Кит подкидывает зажатый в руке металлический шарик сканера — узнать базовую информацию о месте, куда его забросило, и пока над головой что-то жужжит, Кит приходит в себя. Жмурится от солнца — а оно в системе одно, это уже хоть что-то. Болит все, что только может болеть — Кит даже язык успел прикусить. В шлеме душно — видимо, повредился кислородный фильтр на спине, и как никогда Кит счастлив высокочастотному писку сканера о том, что результаты уже загружаются на дисплей.

По всему выходит, что планета — едва ли не копия Земли. По крайней мере состав воздуха такой же, поэтому шлем Кит снимает с блаженством. Радиус сканера небольшой, всего пара километров, но обнаруженные формы жизни, строение коры и атмосферы — все напоминает о Земле.

Но в один гиперпрыжок на раздолбанном шаттле вряд ли Кит смог бы преодолеть столько парсек, отделяющих его от родной планеты.

В конце концов, если технологии жителей планеты достаточно развиты, то они засекли крушение шаттла и остаточный след межпространственного перемещения.

На всякий случай Кит решается смотаться куда-нибудь вглубь леса. Маячки оставляет по пути на всякий случай. Все-таки очень удачно он решил к стандартной экипировке добавить подсумок и под пластину доспеха на предплечье вшить несколько полезных приспособлений.

Ситуации разные бывают, стоит быть предусмотрительным.

Даже из оружия у Кита помимо клинка теперь есть нож и две звуковые бомбы.

Местность, правда, выглядит безопасной и не особо обжитой. Лес похож на южно-европейский, наверняка поблизости есть дикий пляж — солоность в воздухе ощущается и без данных сканера, — а раз дикий, то скалистый. География не конек Кита, но примерно он понимает свое местоположение.

Усевшись под какое-то низкое, слегка облезлое дерево, Кит пытается связаться с «Клинками». Сигнал идет, но будто не на той волне. Такое было, когда зашевелились крысы, планирующие накрыть «Клинки» — и тогда все сообщения стали отправлять по другой волне и с другой частотой.

Но Кит абсолютно точно уверен, что сейчас такого быть не может — он буквально три часа назад виделся с Коливаном.

За это время многое произошло, конечно…

Кит вводит один код за другим, но ничего не выходит. Сигнал уходит в никуда.

Еще Кит помнит код Лэнса, но он — последний во вселенной человек, к которому Кит обратился бы за помощью.

Правда, безвыходность ситуации и головокружение не дают самолюбию взять верх над разумом. Набрать Лэнса просто, будучи уверенным, что затея не прокатит. В конце концов они друг другу не враги, просто не сошлись характерами.

Сигнал идет, вдруг начинает нарастать, а потом сбрасывается. Потому что он достиг цели, Лэнс досягаем! И отвечает он спустя три сигнала, в момент, когда нечеткое изображение Лэнса оказывается на маленьком дисплее, Кит выдыхает с облегчением.

Кит вглядывается; но не понимает, чем Лэнс занят. Он стоит боком, чем-то бренчит и словно принципиально не смотрит в камеру.

— Лэнс? — тянет Кит. Выходит как-то натянуто и глухо, сухое горло дерет обыкновенные слова и разрезает их на жалостливые нотки, Кит приходит в ужас.

— Чего тебе? — и словно не замечает, как Кита кривит от самого себя.

— Не мог бы ты… забрать меня?..

— О боже, ты снова за свое? — перебивает Лэнс, его недовольство искажается слегка поврежденными динамиками, — я же просил, не больше трех раз в день! Ты угробишь себя быстрее, чем мне бы хотелось. Скинь координаты.

Кит сглатывает, совершенно не понимая, что происходит, слова не хотят покидать легкие, поэтому Кит просто послушно жмет кнопку на коммуникаторе. Через фон пиликает приемник Лэнса.

— Ты издеваешься? — Лэнс косит взгляд на дисплей, не отрываясь от своего увлекательного занятия — он что, моет посуду? — Ладно, спишем на то, что ты отшиб себе все мозги, сейчас отправлю маршрут.

И отключается. Следом на дисплее высвечивается уведомление о пришедших координатах. Киту ничего не остается кроме как ориентироваться по ним.

Идти пришлось около получаса; лес кончился через пять минут, а дальше — сельская местность, не настолько сельская, чтобы кто-то обращал внимание на его внешний вид, но настолько, что вряд ли хоть у кого-то найдется самый зачуханный звездолет.

Похоже, это действительно Земля.

Конец маршрута оказывается перед воротами одного из коттеджей, балконами выходящего на море. Цветы везде: на подоконнике, на скамейке у двери, вокруг бетонного ограждения. Словно из-за того, что поселение совсем у моря и под ногами одна серая брусчатка, кто-то хотел украсить это место всеми возможными способами.

Кит не успевает додумать что-то еще.

Из окна выглядывает девушка, борется с вздувающимися полупрозрачными занавесками и вопит:

— Папа вернулся!

Ручка входной двери дергается резко, в нее пару раз будто что-то врезается, а когда она отворяется, то Кит оказывается в плену непонятного создания ростом с арусианца. Оно радостно плещет словами на странном языке — чем-то среднем между «би-бо-би» и английским.

Кит не замечает, как подхватывает создание на руки и прижимает к себе, ощущая приятное тепло и какой-то знакомый запах.

Так пахнут дети. У него на руках — обычный человеческий ребенок. Ну, глаза у него немного… желтоватые, но после всего, что Кит видел, это вообще не кажется чем-то странным.

Вскоре и девчушка выбегает, распахнув руки для объятий, и пока до Кита доходит, что папой назвали его, она уже рассказывает о том, что было в школе, что на ужин, что соскучилась.

— Ну что, Кит, в этот раз не заблудился? — слышится насмешливый голос.

Это Лэнс — никаких сомнений. Но настоящий ли? Кит переводит взгляд на него, пытаясь передать весь ужас одними лишь глазами; дети повисли на нем, как гроздья на виноградной лозе. И Кит задыхается от внезапной нежности.

Лэнс же внезапно будто пугается: с лица схлынула ехидца, линия рта размылась от обескровленных поджатых губ. Он говорит:

— Опусти его на землю, — спокойно. Кит осторожно отпускает мальчика, напоследок гладит его по голове, а девочка сама расцепляет объятия и делает пару шагов назад. — Вы — в дом, нам с папой нужно поговорить.

Кит шевелит губами, задавая беззвучные вопросы, а Лэнс щурится, мол, подожди немного — вроде как он видит, что Кит не представляет опасности.

Дети от Кита отрываются неохотно, в дом заходят постоянно оглядываясь. Киту становится немного не по себе. Словно он украл чей-то кусочек счастья.

Лэнс подходит ближе, почти вплотную и злобно шипит:

— Кто ты и где мой Кит?

У Лэнса светлая, русая щетина на подбородке, да и волосы какие-то выцветшие, он выглядит солнечным, пляжным — и очень свежим. Несмотря на то, что в уголках глаз борозды от морщин, губу пересекает незнакомый Киту шрам. Ему же явно за тридцать пять, и Кит Лэнса видит как впервые.

Кит шипит в ответ:

— Я не знаю, но мне нужна помощь, Лэнс. Я совершил гиперпрыжок на полуразвалившемся шаттле с практически нулевым запасом энергии и оказался тут. Хотя был в миллионах световых лет от Земли! Я не могу связаться ни с кем, и ты выглядишь так, будто прошла чертова куча лет. Что происходит? Почему я смог с тобой связаться, если я — не «твой» Кит?

Лэнс потирает подбородок, весь его грозный вид становится чуть менее грозным, когда уголок губ приподнимается в усмешке.

— Малышу Киту нужна моя помощь!

— Я серьезно, Лэнс. Где бы я ни был, мне надо вернуться обратно. Мне здесь не место.

— Для такого придурка, как ты, очень правильные слова. Давай зайдем в дом. Только постарайся вести себя как отец наших детей, а не как напуганный подросток из параллельной вселенной.

Кит не помнит, чтобы видел Лэнса когда-нибудь таким. Синяя безразмерная футболка, серые домашние штаны, типичные для пляжей шлепки на босую ногу. Расслабленный, но в его обманчиво тонких руках кроется столько силы, наверное, что можно горы свернуть. В прямом смысле. Кит видит эту спину — от широких плеч до узких бедер, всегда такую нескладную; этот Лэнс ему не доверяет, Кит понимает. Лэнс поворачивается спиной потому что знает: Кит слишком слаб, чтобы нанести вред.

Все вопросы, что появились, Кит решает оставить на потом.

Ему дают аптечку, отправляют в ванную, пока Лэнс накрывает на стол.

После душа Кит одевается в шмотки другого Кита. Это так странно — надевать вроде как свою, но чужую одежду. Определенно в его стиле, но слегка не по размеру. Киту выделили свежее — чуть ли не до хруста — полотенце, которым он сушит волосы, хоть на стене и есть какая-то автоматика. Кит просто не знает, как ей пользоваться.

Налепив пластырь на висок — когда шаттл падал, Кит обо что-то зацепился, — он покидает ванную. Кухня находится по запаху, в ней уже все собрались за столом.

Девчонка поворачивается к нему и беззубо улыбается, Кит поддается чувству и щелкает ее по носу. И смотрит на Лэнса, ожидая хотя бы намека.

Лэнс закатывает глаза и стреляет бровями в сторону холодильника. На магнитах обычный бумажный листок — как же давно Кит таких не видел, — с нарисованной на нем семьей.

Папа Лэнс, Папа Кит, Мари и Майло.

И Кит определяет кто из человечков кто только по подписям. Они же все одного размера и отличаются лишь по цвету прямоугольного туловища.

Лэнс мотает головой, мол, «только попробуй что-нибудь спиздануть, маленький засранец», а Кит корчится в ответ «я не идиот, папа Лэ-энс».

— Так что ты говорила про школу, Мари? — спрашивает Кит и усаживается напротив… своей дочери?

Она очень похожа на Кита в детстве. Только форма лица, разрез и цвет глаз как у Лэнса. И она — чудо, не только потому, что для Кита ее существование само по себе чудо. Ее голос мелодичный, ее глаза искренни, а движения такие легкие, будто дует морской ветерок. Кит никогда не любил детей. А сейчас — влюбился.

Мари щебечет, что лучше всех в классе написала тест по математике, Майло тем временем стучит пластиковой детской ложкой по столешнице и почесывает бровь, украдкой поглядывая на Кита. Он мелкий, не говорит — лепечет, а уже все понимает.

— Мило, ешь нормально. Мари, хватит болтать. Кит? Чего ты ждешь?

А Кит разглядывает кухню. Для него она выглядит необычно; минимум сверхпрочных металлических сплавов, много дерева и камня, приятные серо-голубые тона — очень в духе Лэнса, совсем никаких свойственных их времени технологий, только на дверце шкафа сидит робо-паучок, по видимости, Кит дозвонился именно на него.

Если все это какая-то ловушка, то явно тщательно продуманная. В подсознании Кита вряд ли бы взялись такие детали как буквы-магниты на холодильнике, раскраска с принцессами на подоконнике, декоративные звездочки на палочках, воткнутые в цветочные горшки.

Самой интересной Кит находит доску для заметок. С четырьмя маркерами. Каждый член семьи, кроме малыша Майло, что-то пишет на стикере и приклеивает его к расчерченному на доске календарю. Свой почерк он узнает — острый, слишком колючий, второй взрослый почерк явно принадлежит Лэнсу — округлый, с завитушками, а Мари пишет еще очень неуверенно — в отличие от того, как говорит.

В ее возрасте Кит даже с отцом говорил редко, а вот Мари растет похожей на Лэнса.

На ужин — карбонара, Майло ест что-то свое, Кит не выказывает любопытства, чтобы не выдать себя.

Было бы неловко, если бы другой — их — Кит сейчас зашел.

Но Лэнс выглядит так, словно давно все понял и ни о чем не беспокоится.

— Ешь, — кивает, наматывая спагетти на вилку.

И Кит, глядя как Лэнс подносит ее к губам, осознает, как же он на самом деле проголодался.

Пусть он «космо-полицейский», пусть гонять преступников и уматывать от них — его работа, но крайне сложно привыкнуть к боли, усталости, пустой металлической каморке на базе «Клинка Марморы» и глухому стуку шагов по пути к ней.

Ужин проходит уютно. Кит чувствует себя в своей тарелке, хотя из всех странных и непривычных ситуаций эта — самая странная и непривычная. Вселенная, где он любит Лэнса и у них есть дети, надо же. Такая ерунда.

Мари уводит Майло в комнату по просьбе Лэнса, машет Киту — словно на прощание, — и посылает воздушный поцелуй.

Улыбка сходит только когда Лэнс щелкает дверным замком, а взгляд натыкается на часы. Электронные. Но Кит будто чувствует, как они тикают, отмеряя оставшееся ему здесь время.

— Ты явно понимаешь больше, чем я, — нехотя признает Кит. Опыт подсказывает ему, что разговор с Лэнсом лучше начать с нехитрого комплимента.

— Да, у меня есть догадки. Не обещаю четких ответов, но постараюсь дать тебе всю необходимую информацию.

— Это никак не повлияет на вселенную?

— Вряд ли. Ты вернешься и продолжить жить как жил. Менять что-то или нет — воля твоя, но это не вызовет никаких серьезных последствий, хотя бы потому, что ты уже здесь. Наше прошлое различно, ровно как и будущее.

Кит тщательно раздумывает над тем, что бы спросить в первую очередь. Почему они вместе? Наверное, сейчас более важным является то,

— Почему я именно здесь?

— Только догадки, но… На самом деле, думаю, что все из-за моего Кита. Он пытается соорудить нечто вроде портативного телепорта, используя только земные технологии. Устройство пока не очень стабильно, хотя выполняет свою работу — пересобирает тебя в другом месте. После третьей-четвертой попытки можно не досчитаться конечностей, потерять память или оказаться где-нибудь не там, где нужно. Я поэтому не особо удивился твоему звонку. Мой Кит ходит без двух пальцев на левой руке и разок незапланированно посетил Австралию. Хорошо хоть, что оказался не под землей и не где-то на глубине в пасти акулы.

Лэнс явно привык к тому, что его Кит — совсем без тормозов. Но Кит не может себе и представить, как к такому можно привыкнуть. Каково это, когда узнаешь, что любимый человек сегодня мог и не вернуться? Каково это, когда он смотрит на тебя и не может вспомнить?

Кита будоражит внутри, между легкими тянет — куда-то к сердцу, — а Лэнс продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Суть в другом — каждый раз, когда Кит использует устройство, то меняет структурную «ткань» вселенной или что-то вроде того. Вообще, если бы Пидж помогла Киту, а не толковала об «отсталости» земных технологий, последствий было бы меньше. Может, Кит продырявил реальность, и из-за вашего синхронного идиотизма вы провалились в эту дыру, — и тут он срывается: — Ты вообще нормальный уходить в гиперпрыжок на туристическом шаттле?! Я уверен, что если бы не Кит, ты бы просто застрял бы в межпространстве или тебя просто разворотило бы фаршем! Что тебе скажет твой Лэнс?

Кит быстро мотает головой и осторожно приподнимает руки, потому что с каждым словом Лэнс становится все громче и злее.

— «Моего» Лэнса нет, уж извини. Не думаю вообще, что такое возможно, — Кит пододвигает Лэнсу свой стакан с апельсиновым соком. Тот понимает намек — и хлопает себя по щекам, стараясь остыть, остановить всколыхнувшуюся бурю тревоги.

Кит усваивает информацию, а Лэнс внезапно говорит:

— Я бы так не думал. В каждой параллельной реальности у Кита должен быть свой Лэнс. По одиночке мы не цельные, никому не нужные. «Все дороги ведут в Рим», а все дороги Кита ведут к Лэнсу. Эй, не будь так скептичен, придурок.

Кит посмеивается.

— Сопливая чушь. И все же. Как вы… ну. Стали встречаться?

— О, мы разобрались с галра и вернулись на Землю, Кита восстановили в Академии и мы доучились вместе. Стали первыми официальными представителями Земли и мотались на дипломатические миссии. И Кит, как и обычно, не мог не встревать в какую-нибудь срань. Так что в один «прекрасный» день нас закинули в камеру на планете Ши-что-то-там, и мы разговорились как-то… — Лэнс не вдается в подробности, но видно, что он отчетливо помнит каждое слово того разговора.

— А как вы разобрались с галра?

Конечно, в реальности Кита с галра тоже уже покончено, но на этом Лэнсе шрамов меньше, большинство просто не те — а Кит помнит каждый шрам, полученный Лэнсом. Почему?..

— Оу, это было довольно просто. Для такой цивилизованной расы захватчиков их технологии были просто идиотскими. Мы поняли, что ваши с Широ руки распознаются их системой как галрийские, так что Пидж написала небольшой вирус. Который запустил самоуничтожение на всех устройствах, настроенных на галрийскую волну. И… Бум! Корабли галра взрывались по всей вселенной новогодними гирляндами! Кстати, тогда по земному времени как раз наступал новый год.

— Но… — Кит подскакивает, — так нельзя было! А как же те, кто не хотел воевать? А те, кто чтили порядок? Силы сопротивления? Шпионы «Клинка»?

— Кит… — Лэнс хмурится так, будто Кит сморозил полнейшую чушь, — ты серьезно? Скажи мне, сколько лет воевал ты и скольких ты потерял. Стоит это нескольких жизней тех, кто и так ратовал за правое дело? Сядь.

Уголок губ Кита дрогнул. Чертов нервный тик, проявляющийся с тех пор, как не-Широ оставил ему шрам на щеке. Широ… Значит, в этой вселенной, наверное, нет «настоящего» Широ.

— Не знаю, как вы, а мы были подростками, — говорит Лэнс с хрипотцой, не поднимая взгляда, — мы боялись войны. И мы не были готовы самоотверженно бросаться на амбразуру, лишь бы показать себя более взрослым, чем было на самом деле.

Лэнс кажется старше, но, похоже, здесь время течет так же. Просто этот Вольтрон не застывал во времени, Кит не взрослел с матерью на спине космо-черепахи два года, а Лэнса просто пожирает не такая счастливая, как казалось бы, реальность.

— Извини, но я все равно не понимаю этого.

— По моим меркам ты многое потерял, Кит. Включая меня, — Лэнс смеется.

— Если Пидж может истребить целую расу парой кликов, то на вашем месте я контролировал каждый ее шаг.

— Ох, не смеши меня! Это Пидж — та, кто всех контролирует. Она гребанный президент всей чертовски большой вселенной!

Глаза Кита непроизвольно распахиваются, его пробирает глубинный ужас, едва он представляет Пидж, восседающую во главе стола на собрании всех представителей реальности. Пидж, отдающую приказы. Пидж в официальном костюме, скрытую за широкими фигурами робо-телохранителей.

— Кит, ты чего? Все не так плохо. Она отлично справляется со своей ролью.

Черт, по мнению Кита, Аллура подходит на роль вселенского лидера гораздо лучше.

— Дети… — последнее, что хотел бы знать Кит. — Они похожи одновременно и на тебя, и на меня. Скажи мне, как?

Этот вопрос Лэнса удивил больше всего.

— Я уже говорил это, спрошу еще раз: ты серьезно? Возможности вселенной безграничны, в ней столько продвинутых рас и цивилизаций. Ты думаешь, никто не смог бы взломать генетический код человечества, так сильно отстающего в развитии по сравнению с остальными? И, уверяю тебя, само человечество дойдет до этого когда-нибудь. Грубо говоря, наши с тобой ДНК поместили в искусственный инкубатор, любезно предоставленный олкари. Это действительно наши дети. Мы долго готовились к такому серьезному шагу. Только представь, сколько нервных клеток ты мне уничтожил!

— Вот не надо, я абсолютно точно уверен, что это ты не мог удержать язык за зубами и заваливал меня своими истериками и сомнениями.

— Пф, — Лэнс машет рукой и поджимает губы, — ты просто плохо себя знаешь.

— Уж получше тебя.

— И вообще, я посоветовал бы тебе переодеться в свои доспехи. Из-за того, что телепорт работает нестабильно, Кит носит с собой другой, с полуторачасовой перезарядкой. Исходя из твоих слов, Кит оказался в космосе, так что скорее всего использовал запасным телепортом, чтобы оказаться дома.

— Дома?

Кит никогда не чувствовал себя настолько тупым. Пожалуй, ему еще о многом стоит позаботиться по возвращении.

— Второй телепорт запрограммирован возвращаться домой. Но он алтеанского происхождения, управление им — как и любой алтеанской технологией — связано с разумом. Кит в любом случае использовал его — он, конечно же, был в доспехах на всякий случай, — оказался в космосе. Что ему еще делать? Возвращаться домой. Но ты еще здесь, так что я думаю, что телепорт отправил его туда, где находится «дом» Кита в твоей вселенной.

— Значит, он…

— Может, он со мной. А может и там, где должен стоять этот дом, — Лэнс кладет руку поверх руки Кита и нежно ее сжимает. — Не беспокойся о нем, это должен делать я. Лучше подумай о себе. О том, что ты будешь делать дальше.

Кит мотает головой и поднимается. Идет в ванную, раздевается. Чужую одежду он аккуратно складывает в стопку, а свою натягивает неохотно. Порванный костюм из тонкого латекса, поцарапанные и пыльные доспехи, треснувший на шлеме дисплей. А на стиральной машинке — домашняя одежда, пахнущая стиральным порошком. В дверях — Мари, обнимающий самолет Майло, Лэнс протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия. Говорит:

— Кажется, начинается. Чувствуешь?

Кончики пальцев Кита на руках и ногах начали светиться приятным бирюзовым светом — значит, его действительно вернет обратно алтеанский телепорт.

Кит спешит взять у Мари подарок — рисунок, где пока только Кит. В самом центре листа. А сбоку подпись «нарисуй здесь свою семью, когда найдешь ее».  
Это не эффект от телепорта. Это жжет щеки от слез. Это не помехи приемника, это всхлип.

— Эй, Кит, — напоследок зовет его Лэнс. — Я не ответил на один твой вопрос. Знаешь, почему ты смог дозвониться? Потому что я — любой я, из любой вселенной и из любого времени, — пообещал себе, что ты — любой ты, — сможешь всегда меня найти. Всегда.

И в этот раз Кит знает, куда возвращается. Он возвращается домой.

**Author's Note:**

> не лучшая моя работа, написана несколько спонтанно, так что критику приму даже с радостью  
> хэдканоны как они есть  
> лэнс зовет майло на итальянский манер - мило. они и живут в италии, собственно  
> если что-то не оч понятно по тексту - сообщите, что ли  
> не бечено


End file.
